Killzone Legacy
by Professor Genki
Summary: 22 years after the Death of Lucas Kellan and Thomas Sinclair a new shadow marshal and his comrades must fight to maintain a fragile peace. With radicals on both sides of the wall cling to the hope of taking back their world. Earth forces along with Vektans and Helghast a like hold their breathe as all sides look for an excuse to start the 3rd Extra Solar war.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas dressed faster than Echo he had had only a civilian shirt over his prison pants, and limited combat gear, "Well like I said Sinclair is like my father he will listen."

Echo finished dressing and then began the task of returning her armor to working order, a cloaking suit was never an easy thing to master and even harder to make, "It's the only thing to stop a war, and we've seen extinction and barely survived it once."

"You kill the doctor I'll destroy the data and convince Sinclair to stand down." Lucas said he had no doubt he could convince Sinclair he became the best Shadow Marshal to have served surpassing even the operative known as Luger in successful operations. That alone would make his words count.

"Good, because neither side is going to win…" before she could finish her sentence Lucas kissed her deeply, she was shocked but she liked it and only bolstered her hopes the Vektans would stand down.

"Well this crate is ready to transfer we should get going." Lucas said "I'll cover you and we go on your mark."

Maya smiled for the first time in a long while she was happy.

Vekta City VSA temporary headquarters

"That is ludicrous, stand down! WHY SO THEY HIT US AGAIN and with a bioweapon; yes they inflict suffering on their people and we will use that to cause an uprising as soon as this bioweapon is secured and the doctor is in your custody." Thomas said to Lucas simply dismissing everything Lucas reported. "I need you need to focus I know seeing the human refugees suffer at the hands of those animals is hard and leaving them was even harder but we have a mission."

"Alright, but I am stopping this bioweapon it's an abomination only those animals would think of using such things." Lucas pled his case hoping he could at least convince the closet person he knew to stop the madness.

It was not to be, having fought his way through an army of Stahls best men he made the slow approach to kill the man, he made never made a copy of the weapons data and Echo was finishing up her own mission to put an end to this madness.

Stahl was a crippled decrepit man kept alive by tubes and machines his hate was the only thing that made him continue to live in such a sad state. He paused, he saw the old bastard and began thinking of himself; he watched his father's execution. When Sinclair killed the three Helghast soldiers he was jealous of the man's skills. He wanted to do that and he did now he wondered if he would one day be wounded in battle, and kept alive by machines. Lucas aimed his LRS44 at Stahls head, a mercy killing he thought, but before Lucas could pull the trigger Stahl was shot dead. Then he felt nothing his legs and strength were gone he couldn't feel them. He could only feel his left arm he was shot somewhere between the 1st and 5th thoracic vertebrae. His breathing was hard he figured he got sloppy and missed a guard, but the truth was more shocking. When he managed turn over he saw Sinclair. Sinclair was talking to him but Lucas couldn't process it, Lucas fought to push out a last word, "Father?" all that came out of his mouth was dying gasps. Sinclair put him down like a dog with shot between the eyes.

22 years later

Daniel Kellan sat in his apartment's office going though the files on Sinclair's activities involving the operation that cost his father his life. All he had left to decrypt was personal diary that he stole in his free time from the Shadow Marshal academy. "You are really getting old I heard you about ten steps back mom." He said turning around to see his mother.

"I am not here to test you although most of this building's security systems are pathetic. I literally can walk through most of it without having to use cloak." Maya said as always she tried not to break out sobbing over the fact she left him in the care of others for most of his life, after the Black Hand made an attempt on his life.

"What's up you only come around to test me?" Daniel replied spinning around in his she was always about getting something from him.

"I scouted ahead for one of your missions; it's against an elite unit of Stahl forces they have a good sum of petrusite weapons dated but still deadly. The peace treaty is drawing radicals out. I'm going to ask for ISA assistance, my own Head of Security was killed three days ago so the only person I can trust now is you." Echo said she had no idea how to show her son love, she got him to safety across the wall in a home that children should be raised in. That was the last mother, son moment she had with him. He was too young to remember.

"Thanks for that information, you know I was 2.4 second faster… beating his stealth infiltration record, and um well it's been a while since I graduated and well we only just talked. I figured you'd like to know." Daniel said, forcing a compassionate tone of voice.

"That's good; you made me proud he would be proud." Echo said disappearing as the cloaking suit masked her from sight.

Daniel went to bed it was too late to eat and he knew he'd never sleep if he did. He was awoken by a call from his director; he had about four hours of sleep when he looked to his clock. He answered the phone keeping it on audio only, "Yes sir, what is the mission this time?"

"To the point as always, you and your team are going over the wall you need to kill a Helghast Colonel he took a small company over to the Black Hand. Your team was asked for specifically by name, but you will be taking a team of Helghast commandos in with you. The UCN and a lot of liberals in our own senate are looking for an excuse to call in the UCA. If you go dark in New Helghan after they request VSA help it's going to look like a hostage crisis and all hell breaks loose.

"I understand completely, we'll be in and out the Vektan Senate will be watching the report on the UCBN well after I am in bed." Daniel said hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The VSA heavy VTOL touched down at the LZ on the border to New Helghan. Daniel and his team disembarked. "Sirs the Helghast don't want an ISA VTOL crossing the wall says it would be a big warning sign."

"Copy pilot, alright boys let's move out." Daniel said sliding the VTOL's door open. The shadow Marshals disembarked and approached the gate.

"Major Kellan, it's nice to finally meet you I am Lieutenant Colonel Kal Radec." Kal said with a slight smile while extending his left hand.

Daniel shook the Helghast man's hand, "Likewise, Colonel although we were told you needed assistance with an internal problem?" Daniel said.

Kal nodded his head as the group crossed the check point into New Helghan "Indeed, Stahl's dead and so is his company. As you know it went bankrupt when Chancellor Visari decided to charge its Directors of the board for making a bioweapon not only did it kill humans, but was to purge the Helghast of half breeds." Kal stopped and began signing several papers.

"I know shortly after 2293 the board was charged with funding the Black Hand. Most of the factories were closed or purchased by Visari Corps to be repurposed. Vektan Helghast relations have improved drastically since we were born." Daniel said he knew enough of Vektan history 101.

"Indeed, although Stahl's death sadly didn't kill his sick greed and obsession with extermination was only carried on by his lap dogs. New Helghan has a cancerous tumor growing daily, and that cancer will kill everything in the galaxy. When it comes to stopping this kind of cancer the Helghast can't do it alone. I pulled a lot of strings and used a lot of favors for this, its diplomatic immunity for your team. This job is in a former Stahl Arms factory it's filled with squatters and the Black Hand are well know to use civilians as shields, when they don't use them for target practice." Kal said handing over three papers. "I need you all on your toes, for this battle. I have only a few dozen men I truly trust and I left most of them to guard Maya Vasari. She has no known heirs and the Black Hand killed the last one."

"All is not well in New Helghan?" Alex chimed in.

"Can it Velasquez. What's the job sir?" Daniel said returning his attention to Kal.

"He is right this is a smash and grab, the assault I planned is a ruse to fool the Black Hand and hopefully force them to show their hand. The Stahl factory districts have been dark for years now besides fire fights with the NHS and the black hands but large sums of power are being consumed by a district that has no lights." Kal said as the final gate to the Helghast side of the wall open up.

An old SEW Overlord waited with a pair of ATAC's hovering near by, "ATAC escorts, how hot is the zone we are dropping into?" Cooper asked.

"It's a show of force really, not the main way we are getting into the AO." Kal said as the three aircraft took off heading into the battle space,"We are using a several fast attack boats to get in as enemy has an arc APC."

The three aircraft that took off were shot down systematical. The ATAC's attempted to responds to the Arc sites but were shot down as well eventually.

"The problem is that the Black Hand owns a good portion of that sector of the city, full scale assault will begin as soon as we get into and destroy their power supplies. Now there isn't much time we must hurry." Kal said.

The three fast attack boats approached the remains of Stahl Arms Factory 64. The specialists killed the motors and drifted in closer not to alert any guards. The 4 humans and 4 Helghast entered the water without making a splash and began swimming toward the docks.

Two Black Hand guards patrolled the area walking over a thin aluminum extension of the dock unaware of the strike force beneath their feet. Daniel and Cooper jumped out of the water and killed them with knives. The rest of the team began moving in with their stealth suits active. They made their way deeper into the facility by passing the majority of the troops waiting for the loyalist force to begin the battle. With at least 400 Helghast soldiers armed with the weapons made in the sick mind of Joahn

The 8 men split into 2 teams and began to advance towards the main factory complexes. Kal and his team moved up to the main factory of the building. He stopped short of the entrance, "Shadow marshals take the right flank of the building it has the most cover for us to move forward.

"Sir this entire place there is almost no Black Hand activity. The power is below this building, oh my god it's a cruiser." Daniel said as his owl returned a heat source of the facility.

"It's good news Kellan I was expecting, a small fleet of MAWLRs." Kal said motioning for his team to find a boarding hatch. "See if you can find a way to shut the power system down and prevent the ship from gaining enough energy to activate the fusion core."

Alex noticed something near the rear of the factory written in black paint at the rear of the factory, "Hey Colonel, Major I see something off why does a caution symbol lead to a sluice gate?"

"Colonel Radec I found a seam in the ground hear it seems to run the length of a cruiser." Val said following the line.

The ground began to shake nearby as a warehouse collapsed; slowly two Arc Cruisers rose from the ground like a monstrous vampire rising from the dead. The ISA forces had a much better view of the Second Extra Solar War monster, "There are five warehouses, so we have five arc cruisers and god only knows how many Black Hand fanatics hell bent on giving Vekta its own Terracide."

Kal radioed in, "VSA back on mission these cruiser don't have petrusite cores they need to a good some of power to exit dry. Let's give your fleet as few targets as possible."

"Colonel we got a huge wave of Black Hand goons heading this way." Daniel said having his squad send their owl drones to thin the herd of rushing Black Hands. "Everyone make your shoots counts and spread out lest at least make them think we can match their numbers!"

The Black Hand soldiers ignored the drone fire and kept running not to charge the strike team's position but to board the ships off world. Soon enough a third cruiser began to lift off, only to have a loyalist cruiser fire into its flank with several missiles. As the shredder missiles smashed into the hull and exploded destroying "Holy shi…" the shadow marshals had little time to respond, and were thrown back into the warehouse.

Val, rushed over to the Marshals, and began doing a medical scan, "I'm fine no need for that Daniel said getting up. His squad mate Howard was not so lucky a piece of glass had sliced through his aorta, he was dead before hitting the ground.

Kal was infuriated his efforts failing, when he chose to lead from the front he had hope to "RUN THIS PLACE IS COMING DOWN!" He shouted just as the building began to rock from a nearby explosion.

The group all wondered what was going on, were the dated cruisers blowing up before they launched? Was the Vektan Navy firing on the docks randomly? They had little time voice them much less even give their questions a priority. They were too busy running, as the rising water began to flood the ground. A forward fin of the destroyed cruiser rolled in front of Radec's fleeing team. "Watch out for debris from that ship!" Alex screamed as he leapt over a piece of the downed cruiser's hull.

The team had made a mad dash half way towards the docks were they entered. When they approached the docks they had no idea if they had all managed to find their insertion point as the water carried the fast attack boats away. The team began to rush into the areas where the ships had once been docked trying to find some high ground. The water steadily rose as the bodies of Black Hand members spun around the team Kal was knocked off balance and sent toward the water fall that had formed.

"Shit!" Alex rushed back and grabbed Kal before he was swallowed by the rising water. After managing to grab a hold of ladder Alex made sure Kal's head was above water. The ladder gave way but by that time the water had calmed.

"Look on the bright side the Black Hand make for wonderful flotation devices." Daniel mentioned as he used one of the dead terrorist for a flotation device.

2 days later

"Beyond the fact you looked completely incompetent, in the eyes of the media the Black Hand has bled out." Maya said "Only one cruiser made it to old Helghan, between our ships and the VSA's own cruisers there wasn't much of a chance for them."

"Yes Chancellor Visari my conclusion about the power draw was wrong and I alone hold the fault. I will not take credit for the success of the commanders on the front line leading the main attack." Kal said standing with his head bowed.

"Indeed, now tell me your thoughts of the Shadow Marshal Kellan?" Maya questioned Kal from her desk.

"He's quick on his feet and a good leader." Kal replied, "I will say that I would like to work with him again possibly on gathering intelligence on the Black Hand's operation on Old Helghan."

Daniel walked into the head of the VSA's office. The room was once used by Thomas Sinclair and gave him a feeling of dread. Grey in general was enough to make him ill, she was a shadow marshal used her sex more than her LRS, both on friend and foe alike, coupled with the fact she was in her mid 40s and came on to him was sickening. "Good to see you alive and well sadly I can't say Radec is a chip off his grandfather's block." Director Emily Grey said in her polite but condescending tone.

"To be fair I would say his plan worked out over all, even if he had Velazquez save him from drowning." Daniel said looking out at the wall.

"Yes I know how close you feel about pro-cohabitation with the Helghast it's very popular with young people, but we aren't in the position to enjoy the culture exchange. Did you gain any intelligence on the sewer system in New Helghan while you were using the SEW fast boats?" Grey said looking more over reports.

"Beyond what I have already given in my last report no. You also confiscated our owls so there is really nothing more for me to give you." Daniel said, being as disconnected from the conversation as he possibly could.

"Very well, but tell me exactly how you're related to Lucas Kellan again? I know the DNA results prove you nucleotide DNA is from one of our bests but you have two moms well had too mothers?" Emily said sitting down at her desk. "And neither one has a single drop of that piss the higs call blood in their pretty little bodies."

"Get to the god damn point!" Daniel snapped, realizing his only "sorry ma'am."

"It's alright, I crossed the line you're dismissed, and you look like you could go for some fun."

Daniel left the office feeling like he needed a level 1 decontamination scrub down. "So did she come on to you?" Alex said limping out of the elevators.

"I feel dirty, at this rate I'm going to defect. She is a disgusting hag, and her family has 4 out of 12 seats in the Council. That is why she is head of the VSA!" Daniel said as the elevator closed. He left VSA headquarters and went to get some food.

A section of the Wall to New Helghan had been demilitarized and turned into a habitat for the millions of half blooded Helghast who were commonly brutalized by Helghast Security. The new zone served as a cultural bridge for the Vektan and Helghast to mend the wounds of over a century of war like relations. Clubs, bars and stores run by half breeds sprang up as a result with business owners of both sides quickly trying to make a buck on the soon to be tourists. The city itself used purple lighting as much as it could to signify unity and peace. The Half breeds combined as much of both cultures as possible making a safe zone for themselves.

Kal walked into a small Chinese Restaurant following Daniel who he had been tailing since he made it to the integration zone. He was wearing a hooded over coat common to most Helghast who would work on the Vektan side of the wall and commute back home. As a pure blood he kept his head shaved, but because he had no need for a mask so forewent it to prove his practical Helghast nature. He walked in with a crowd and looked at the menu several image and numbers in English. The food looked fancy to him and wondered how anything like it could be a filling meal.

"That's him Chow just make sure he has a fork." Daniel said sitting at the nearby bar with his meal.

"Well you have some set habits, not what I would expect of a shadow marshal." Kal said looking at Daniel's wondering what horror he'd be given.

"Its BBQ Pork and white rice, not too sweet and not too fancy, but very good." Daniel said using chopsticks "So can I ask why you saw fit to follow me here? I doubt it was for me to order you some dinner. Also don't worry most people wouldn't have noticed you at all."

Kal sat down picked up a fork to eat the meal, "Well I was more or less just trying getting some relaxation time in."

"That so, is it as constipated as you are over in New Helghan?" Daniel said drinking his beer, "I mean seriously look at you, eating like a disciplined officer in a random restaurant out of uniform." Daniel laughed.

"Yes god forbids I don't eat like a cow." Kal replied "Um sir could go back to the UCBN, I want to see that."

_"The UCN senate having been reformed to include colonial leaders into its members has voted today that the Senate will remain on Earth until the Alpha Centauri system is more secured. No doubt this has to do with the recent eruption of violence as dated Helghast Cruisers attempted to make it to the ruined world of Old Helghan. While the Helghast leader Maya Visari continues to declare her nation's status as allied against radical factions that does little to ease the minds of the senators. Stahl's weaponry finds its way to the hands of terrorists across several of the 500 colonies the UCN senate of outer colonies will report in to vote on a large budget to increase UCA forces." The reporter said standing outside the halls of the UCN on Earth._

_"Joanna can you give us word on what the outer colonies feel as this new military budget enters the hall for a vote?"_

_"Several outer colonies including Gyre are currently urging their neighboring colonies to be pro-militarization to crush Helghast terrorism."_

"Well it seems we are still the bad guys, but you aren't trusted to clean up Earth's mess anymore." Kal said eating his meal "can I get a beer with this?"

"No shit I went one month without a check because the Vektan Council was shut down. We build more Templar Class Cruisers, Visari will have to build more of her own cruisers." Daniel said eating his meal. "Remilitarizing was the damn thing that started the Masar incident."

"In another decade Helghast and humans on this planet alike will be the minority this planet has 1 billion people on it and 35% of them are half breeds, pure blooded Helghast make up 25%. Hell I am stuck shaving my head so it's obvious Helghast are changing again. I don't see why the UCN can't simply wait for us to vanish from existence." Kal said drinking his beer. "I will say that this damn good meal."

"Is racial purity what makes you a Helghast?" Daniel questioned Kal.

"No it's not that half breeds are inferior in my eyes it's just that the UCN hates our kind so much it feels like being bred out of existing as one group 'people' just doesn't seem enough to them. It's just what are we to do now we've suffered as much as we've made others suffer. Justice has been done the sentence has been served, so why is it we sit on our hands instead of moving forward."

Daniel took a drink to wash down his bite, "I am wondering what the UCN wants from the Vektans we're standing loyally at their side ready to fight any threat and the fact is they claim we are standing idle, and I wonder are we going to be replaced." Daniel said looking at his beer bottle. "I think it might be nice not to exist as soldiers imagine one long slow boring day after the next."

Daniel tapped his bottle of beer against Kal's, "to not existing" they said and drank their beers in a toast. Enjoying the bliss provided by a moment of ignorance.


End file.
